


Of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabbles of Remus and Tonks.





	Of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The sheets clung to their sweaty backs. A loud moan echoed through the room.

"R-Remus!"

 He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Her fingers, clinging to his back, relaxed as she panted. His face was buried in the pillow behind her head and thought ran through it. This was not good, for either of them. She loved him, with all of her heart. But did he truly love her. Sure he did, but it was too much. He frightened himself, for her. He couldn’t endanger her, but yet. Pushing himself above her, looking into her eyes. “I Love You.”

 


End file.
